


Independence Day

by Fabrisse



Series: Transformations [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haley finds out on July 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

On July 4, Spencer arrived around eight in the morning.

Jack was watching cartoons when he came in and immediately yelled, "Pancakes!"

"Yes. Is your Dad up yet?"

"No. I should have been quieter." Jack thought it through.

"Maybe. But he hasn't climbed the stairs to see what's going on, so I think we're safe." Spencer smiled at the boy who beamed back. "Do you want to watch cartoons or help me make the pancakes?"

"Pancakes. I like yours best. They're better than Mommy's. They're a _lot_ better than Sven's. His scrambled eggs are better, though. I don't like yours."

"It's important to understand one's own tastes." Spencer knew Jack didn't follow much of what he said, but he was learning that it was more important to share time and conversation than to worry about the words. "I brought everything we need to make my pancakes, plus my sides for tonight's party. Are you looking forward to it?"

"There won't be any kids. But I like it when Mommy and Daddy are together."

"Fair enough."

"Will we really be able to see the fireworks?" Jack started to bounce on the chair until Spencer turned around and shot him a look. "Sorry. Can I beat?"

"Let me get the milk in. I think it's too stiff at this point." He added the milk, gave it one stir, and then put it where Jack could take over. "Count to fifty. If that's not enough, I'll tell you how high to count for the next beating."

He took the wooden spoon and began counting as he stirred while Spencer started coffee.

Jack said "Fifty. Why are your pancakes brown?"

"Buckwheat flour. You said you liked them."

"They still look funny. Did you bring blueberries?"

"Would you like them in the pancakes or on them?"

Jack looked furtive for a moment. "Both?"

Spencer laughed. "Okay. Give me a minute to rinse them." He put about two-thirds of the berries in the batter and handed it back to Jack. "Count to five, then let me see."

"Five."

Spencer peered into the bowl. "If I say five more, how many does that make total?"

"Ten."

"That's right. Five more." He got out a cast iron griddle and began melting butter on it.

"Five."

"Thank you." He took the bowl and put it near him next to the stove. "So, the first time you beat it fifty and the next time you beat it five and then five, how many times did you beat the batter?"

"Fifty and ten is sixty." Jack grinned widely.

"It is indeed." Spencer grinned back. "Do you think your Dad would like breakfast in bed, or should you go wake him and tell him breakfast will be ready up here soon?"

"I'll go wake him."

"Tell him ten minutes and we can all eat together."

"Okay." Jack ran back toward the stairs and then down them.

***

After breakfast was cleaned up, Hotch pulled out two deep frying pans and set up stations to the right and left of the stove. "I figured two chickens each would make enough for twelve people. Haley and Sven and John and Laura are just coming for dessert."

"And fireworks," was Jack's contribution.

"Yes, and fireworks. What did you bring for a side?"

"Potato salad and devilled eggs. I'd never done devilled eggs before."

Hotch grinned. "You've made a southern boy very happy."

"Then I'll have to see how Will thanks me."

"Right, Genius. The chicken goes into the flour mix then into the pan meat side down. Keep the oil at three hundred twenty five."

"Got it. Let's go."

***   
Garcia and Kevin were the first to arrive, although a delivery truck had come about half an hour before them with coolers of ice and several cases of beer, wine, and soft drinks courtesy of Dave.

"Hello, my darlings. Our CSA gave us wax beans and green beans, so I made a three bean salad with only two types of beans. I just couldn't bring myself to add canned beans when the fresh ones were so good." Garcia hugged them both enthusiastically and handed Hotch a bag with a large container in it.

She handed Reid a second bag that had more structure. "This one has Jello parfaits in it."

Kevin shook both their hands. "My contribution." His bag held tortilla chips, potato chips, and homemade salsa and dip. He looked at the small person standing behind Hotch. "You must be Jack."

Jack nodded and held out his hand. Kevin shook it.

Jack said, "Do you want to see my room? Spencer painted it with _stripes_."

"Maybe a little later. Right now, I have to make certain my girlfriend isn't talking your Dad's ear off."

"SPENCER!"

Reid poked his head around the corner. "Inside voice."

Jack nodded. "Can ears fall off?"

Kevin was surprised. "I said 'talking your Dad's ear off'?"

Reid laughed and turned back to Jack. "It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. Okay." Jack looked up at Kevin and whispered, "Spencer knows everything."

"So does Garcia," Kevin whispered back.

***   
The day had gone well, Hotch thought. JJ, Will, Henry, Morgan, and Dave had all arrived about fifteen minutes after Garcia and Kevin.

"I'd better not hear one crack about the black guy bringing the watermelon," Morgan said with a smile on his face. Hotch grinned and took it from him, finding a spot in a corner for it to rest until they cut it up later.

Once everything was refrigerated that needed it, they got Jack and headed out the door. The Nationals were playing and Dave had gotten tickets for everyone. After all, it was about time Jack saw a live game -- even if it was the worst team in baseball.

Jack loved it. From the President's Race, he won a nickel from Morgan because he picked Teddy Roosevelt to Morgan's Abe Lincoln, to the seventh inning stretch, to JJ catching a foul ball for him, Jack was in a little bit of heaven.

Henry slept most of the time and was passed from lap to lap spending most of the game on either Garcia's or Reid's.

Toward the end of the eighth inning, Jack pushed at Reid's arm. "My turn."

Reid looked surprised and handed Henry to Hotch.

Jack clambered onto his lap. "Is the game nearly over?"

"They're in the bottom of the ninth inning. We may even win." When he realized Jack was still staring at him, he said, "Yes. Should be done very soon."

Jack made himself comfortable, resting his head on Reid's shoulder.

He looked quizzically at Hotch who mouthed, "He was jealous."

Reid pondered for a moment and brushed Jack's hair out of his eyes. He turned toward Hotch and gave a wry smile.

Fifteen minutes later the final out was declared. Against all odds, the Nationals had won.

***

The stroll back to Hotch's apartment was leisurely in the heat. As soon as they got there, JJ asked where she could nurse Henry, and Hotch pointed her toward the third bedroom, off the kitchen.

Hotch made certain everyone knew where the drinks were and then went to set up the food. When the doorbell rang, he glanced at Reid who went to get it.

Emily handed him a large bag. "It's my mother's contribution."

"I can speak for myself. My cook makes a wonderful _champignons a la grecque_ and I think artichoke are so simple. The cooler has a blueberry semifreddo."

"Thank you, Ambassador Prentiss." Reid glanced back at Emily.

Her mother said, "Please call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth."

"Why don't I take my pasta salad to the kitchen? Mom, what can I bring you to drink?" Emily pointed at the sofa.

"I don't know. I'll come along and see what's on offer."

Reid caught Rossi's eye, and Dave wandered over. "Elizabeth, I don't think you've had a chance to meet David Rossi."

"I see where Emily gets her looks."

"Does flattery usually work for you?"

Rossi laughed. "Surprisingly, yes."

Reid and Emily made a break for the kitchen.

Hotch saw them. "How was the State Department party?"

"Less fun than the baseball game, I'm sure." Emily shook her head and brought her unfrozen items to the table.

Jack ran up. "Our team won!"

"Did they? It must have been because you were there."

"That's what Dad said."

Hotch chuckled. "Have you washed your hands? We're about to start eating."

"Emily, come see my room and then I can wash my hands downstairs."

"All right." She allowed herself to be tugged to the stairwell.

Rossi came back and leaned over the big cooler. "I'm glad I ordered wine. I'm going to open a bottle and take a glass back to Elizabeth. She's asking a lot of questions about you, Aaron."

"Maybe State wants to interface with the BAU."

Rossi looked skeptical as he opened a bottle of French rose. He grabbed a beer for himself. "I hope that's it."

Reid came in. "Will's nearly done with the crawfish. Think it's safe to bring out the chicken and the devilled eggs?"

"It should be." Hotch grinned. "This was a good idea, especially since we're on call this weekend."

Reid grinned back and went to get the rest of the food. "Oh, before I forget, Haley left a message saying she'd be here with Sven around eight and that she was bringing coconut cake. John said he and Laura would stop by about the same time with lemon chess pies."

"Definitely a southern picnic if those are for dessert. I hope Jack doesn't end up with a sugar rush."

"He will." Reid chuckled.

Will called out, "I need a little help to get these in a bowl and then it's ready to go."

Reid went back to the kitchen to lend a hand.

***   
Sven and Haley arrived about an hour before the fireworks were due to start. With all the windows open it was possible to hear snippets of the concert and the thrum of people who were crowding the Mall with their picnics.

Hotch went with his ex-wife to the kitchen and started to lay out the desserts.

"You're looking happy," Haley said. "I was a little skeptical about your being in the city with Jack, but he likes the contrast and it's obviously doing you a world of good."

"Things are better than they've been for awhile." He glanced back toward the living room where Sven was chatting with Dave. "You two seem to be doing well together."

"I think so. He's there for me."

Hotch looked away and rummaged through the drawer for a cake slice.

Haley said, "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right."

"It's part of our past. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

She nodded and started putting out stacks of napkins and paper plates. Finally, she said, "I'm happy you've found someone too."

Emily came into the kitchen just then and asked, "I was wondering if there was any more iced tea?"

Hotch smiled. "There's still some of the sweet in the fridge. And I think I saw a pitcher of unsweet on the table if you want to mix them."

Elizabeth Prentiss came in and said, "I was hoping for more wine." She saw the bottle over on the table and went to pour herself a glass.

Haley went back to what she was saying. "You and Emily seem comfortable together."

Emily froze and put the pitcher back in the refrigerator.

Her mother spoke first. "I thought the same thing when I first got here, but we're both wrong."

Haley and Emily both seemed a little startled.

The rest of the team were gravitating to the kitchen, probably hoping dessert was nearly ready.

Hotch picked up the watermelon and started to cut into it. He looked at Haley, "We can talk later." He saw Reid talk to Kevin for a minute and then Kevin and Will went to see Jack's room with him.

Sven came over to help Haley divide the cake. "Is your ex trying to tell you he doesn't have a lady friend?"

Hotch looked at Emily. "What's the security code for this apartment?"

"How would I know, sir?"

The doorbell rang and Reid went to answer it and let John and Laura into the party.

Haley stopped cutting cake and looked at Hotch. "Aaron."

Reid came back, and tapped Morgan on the shoulder. "Would you bring them here from the elevator please?" he whispered.

"Yeah, sure."

Sven snickered. "Your ex is a faggot."

Hotch loosened his hold on the knife he was using to cut the watermelon. He'd never really thought about his relationship with Reid in those terms. A quick aftertaste of the tar soap his father had washed his mouth out with the one time Hotch had been caught using that word as a kid came unbidden. He took a deep breath. "I think I prefer the term pansy."

Haley slammed down the cake cutter. "Aaron, I'm going to get Jack and take him home right now."

Hotch started to open his mouth.

Reid said, "Aaron, don't say one word." Hotch closed his mouth so hard, everyone heard his teeth click.

He walked over to the island where the food was being prepared.

"I have a right to take my son," Haley said.

"No, you don't. Not without Aaron's permission. You can sue for sole custody, but right now, custody is joint, and, according to your agreement, he has Jack until tomorrow night at seven." Reid's voice was quiet.

Sven said, "What are you going to do, hit us with your purse?"

Reid didn't even bother to roll his eyes. "You really want to kidnap a child in front of a half dozen FBI agents? I can guarantee you that won't end well."

Haley pursed her lips. "I will sue for sole custody. There's not a judge in Virginia that won't give it to me."

"Which is why Aaron applied for a change of venue the day he became a DC resident. You and your attorney had thirty days to stop it. Those thirty days ended on June twenty-ninth. DC tries to encourage fathers to stay involved with their children. You might get a conservative judge, but I think a father in the FBI who wants to remain a large part of his child's life will probably find favor with most judges here."

Reid looked at his lover, and then back at Haley. "I have never shared Aaron's bed while Jack's here. The only time I stayed overnight was the very first night when we camped out here. If you don't want me around Jack, I won't be. You don't need to go in front of a judge."

John's voice came from behind him. "Laura and I were told dessert would be served from here."

Hotch said, "Thank you, sir. It should be ready in a few minutes. I don't believe you've met my ex-wife, Haley Brooks and her friend Sven Jansen."

"Nice to meet you both. Are you well, Spencer?"

"Yes, thank you."

"In that case, Laura and I will go see if we can get a good view on your balcony." He left the kitchen and the others drifted away, too.

Jack came running in. "Kevin and Will thought the stripes were cool." He reached toward Reid to be picked up.

Reid glanced between Haley and Hotch and then bent over to pick him up. "I think that means everyone approved."

"Mommy hasn't seen them yet. I can show her after the fireworks." He yelled the last word.

"Inside voice," Hotch said.

Jack wiggled to be put down, and Reid did. "Sven can see it too. Spencer painted them for me. Daddy let me pick out the colors."

Haley smiled at him. "You said your room here was green."

"It is, Mommy. Green _stripes_."

There was a popping sound.

"Fireworks." Jack ran into the other room, then came back and tugged on his parents' hands.

Everyone went onto the balcony or by one of the windows. For the next twenty minutes a spectacular fireworks display filled the sky.

When Henry got upset with the noise, Reid took him from JJ and went to a quieter space with him, speaking softly all the while. Awhile later, Will came in and got his son, bringing a slice of coconut cake for Reid.

"Don't worry. I made sure Haley didn't know I was taking it to you."

Reid took a bite and smiled. "Thank you. Are you guys heading out?"

"Yeah. This one will wake up at his usual time, and if we want to join him, we'd better get home." Will put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Haley'll come around -- one way or the other."

Reid nodded. "But how miserable will it make Hotch in the meantime?"

Will got Henry settled in his stroller and said, "I don't know. But I think you'd both be miserable apart."

He pushed the stroller out the door as Hotch came in. "He's right, you know. Haley and Sven left when Dave did. I wouldn't swear he didn't have a gun on them. Almost everyone else is ready to go, and Jack wants you to read him a Robin Hood story before you leave tonight."

Reid took a last bite of cake and stood up. He held Hotch tightly for a moment, and then headed out to their guests. "Robin Hood it is."


End file.
